Ledgic (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 5 Ledgic collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Ledgic appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green or red. The mini rubber figurine comes with his blades elongated on both sides as his hands and legs are flailing in a combat maneuver. His details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: Unknown A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Ledgic appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as yellow or blue. Unlike the previous Keshi set, this base set is available in yellow and blue. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands holding his deadly blades as he maintains a crouched position. His details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Ledgic, Don Kee, Uub, King Kai, Mr. Satan, Pan, Goku, 2 variants of Trunks, Super Saiyan small Goku, small Goku, adult Gohan, Goten, Master Roshi, Krillin, Bulma with a wrench, Piccolo, Vegeta, a dragon resembling Shenron, and the spaceship used during the Black Star Dragon Ball saga for a total of 20 pieces. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Ledgic (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is circular in shape. Ledgic comes in his basic standing pose with a calculated and serious expression. Also, this model comes with Ledgic’s hands in a tight clenched fist position, placing impression on his dangling chains on the sides. This is figurine number 45 of the DeAgostini Your Heroes in 3D set. The packaging lists him as "Lezik" as an international naming for the character. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4-inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. This Editions Atlas set added an additional slew of DBGT characters to the previous DeAgostini series. Ledgic was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature round black bases to stand on. The Japanese name of the character is notated at the bottom of his base along with the date of release. Ledgic comes in his basic combatant stance and demonic alien facial expression. This version is very similar to the other one offered by DeAgostini aside from the black base and the impression on his stomach with the black dots. The other version has his stomach area completely blue, without the black dots. This is the Editions Atlas version of Ledgic and is number 36 of the set. Unknown *Dragon Ball GT Adventure Pack Series *Release date: Unknown This 10-pack set is a unique collection that features previously released Keshi pieces with a coloring as opposed to the mono-color scheme for most Keshi pieces. The packaging is identified by the Dragon Ball GT logo and comes with additional Black Star Dragon Ball pieces with a golden chrome touch. Characters included in this set are Ledgic, Don Kee, Trunks, child-sized Goku, Bulma, Master Roshi, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Krillin. The packaging cardboard is titled “Dragon Ball GT Adventure” and features all these characters in an immobile format as colored bases of the previous Keshi pieces. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise